


Summer Love

by Poe30



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Ghosts, Multi, Music, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe30/pseuds/Poe30
Summary: Julie’s older cousin comes for a summer visit from the east coast, unaware of just what 		she’s going to get herself into, while helping out. But she’s got a secret of her own, one she’s hid from most of the family, and it includes her 6th sense. Will she be able to help save the ghost band from their curse or will it all blow up in their faces? Especially when a summer love blossoms between one of the ghost boys and herself.
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s), Luke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night when a four door blue jacked up jeep made its presence known to the Molina household residence. With the windows rolled down, punk rock could be heard from the radio, grabbing the attention of the people inside the house, at the sudden appearance and sound. Humming softly, the owner of the jeep, turned everything off, completely exhausted from her cross country trip. 

“[y/n]! You’re finally here!” Smiling softly as she shut the drivers door behind her, was she engulfed in one of her Uncles bear hugs. 

“Hey Uncle Ray. Its nice to see you too.” Hugging him back, they separated before Carlos came running over and hugging her legs, causing her to chuckle and ruffle his hair.

“Hey Carlos.” Smiling softly, bending down and returning the hug. “I brought presents for everyone. Where’s Jules?” She couldn’t help but ask, opening the backseat door and handing a small violin case to Carlos, who was eager to help, as she grabbed a small bag of clothes. Wanting to go shopping with her cousin and her friends. Before finally grabbing her own guitar case, chuckling when Uncle Ray helped her with the rest of her things. 

“She’s over at Flynn’s house finishing up homework and flyer’s for their gig next week.” Ray explained, as they all headed into the house, surprise across her face.

“She finally got back into music huh? I’m glad. She was made for it.” Grinning as the other two agreed, taking things up to her temporarily room for the next few months. Letting out a sigh of relief, dropping everything in a corner. Glad to finally be at her final destination, as she could finally relax and not have to deal with her parents constant arguing being shoved down her throat. Skipping down the stairs, she grabbed the last case of hers,

“Imma grab a shower, and then gift time.” Grinning when Carlos got excited, as Uncle Ray chuckled,

“I’ll make you some food for when you’re done.”

“Thanks Uncle Ray.” Giving them both one last grateful smile, she bounded back upstairs to grab a much needed hot shower. Changing into some gray sweatpants and dark blue tank top, her stomach couldn’t but go off at the smell of food drifting into her room. Feeling refreshed, she grabbed a smaller bag out of her clothes bag, before bounding back downstairs and into the kitchen where a plate of spaghetti was ready for her. 

“Aye, tio, it smells good. Gracious.” placing the bag next to her, she finally caved to her stomach and quickly ate the food, ignoring the chuckles from the two boys in front of her. She was starving to much to give a care at what they thought. Downing the food with some water, she finished in a matter of minutes. “Don’t think while I’m here, we’re gonna constantly have spaghetti. I’m a pretty good cook back home.”

“You don’t have to sobrina,-” she held up a hand, stopping him any further.

“I know I don’t have to, I want too. Think of it as payment for letting me get away for the summer.” He went to reply, when the front door opened up as Julie walked in, freezing when she saw her older cousin, but what surprised [y/n] was the three boys who walked in after her, staying quiet to see what would happen. 

“You made it!” Chuckling as the older girl returned the hug, before holding her at arms length, “Can you tell me all about your travels?” [y/n] smiled down at her, Carlos and Ray trying to sneak a peak in the bag she brought down.

“Of course I will, tomorrow though alright? Long day of driving and if you two don’t get away from the presents, I will keep both of your presents for myself.” Sending shivers down everyones spines, including the three boys who made themselves at home in the living room. Flickering her eyes over to them for a split second, before taking the bag away from the boys. Humming softly, she dug around before pulling out three different sizes of gifts. Handing a medium size present to Carlos, and a slightly bigger one to Ray.

“Its not much, but a little birdie told me, you two needed some new things.” Leaning back against the counter, letting the two unwrap their gifts. The latest model camera for Ray, and a new Ipad and headphones for Carlos, and they weren’t the cheap knock offs either.

“These don’t look cheap, you didn’t spend too much on them did you?” Ray asked, looking over at her, the three boys walking around checking out the girls, talking among themselves, Julie sending them looks, as if to behave. 

“Does it honestly matter how much I spent on the gifts? Enjoy them.” Smirking slightly, before Julie wanted to know what her present was. Glancing down at her year younger cousin, “Your gift is a little extra special, Jules. I was supposed to give it to you last year when I was going to visit, but you know how things pop up.” Rummaging back into the bag, she slowly pulled out a small box, slightly larger than Carlo’s present. Ignoring the curious stares from the boys, she placed it right on the table next to the tall blonde. 

Carefully unwrapping the box, Julie pulled out what appeared to be a music box, a little confused as she turned to her cousin, who gestured her to open it fully. All five boys carefully watched as she opened the top of it, the sound of a piano started to play for the introduction , a violin sound joining in afterwards. But what caused Julie to gasp, as tears sprung to her eyes, is when she heard her mother singing. No one said a peep until the song was over and the notes faded away, each of her family having tears in their eyes, along with the boys.

“We worked on that in secret for your birthday, it was a pain, but we managed.” [y/n] didn’t even flinch when both Carlos and Julie latched onto her, 

“Thank you so much prima.” Rubbing both her of her cousins backs, she let them calmed down, not caring that they were getting her wet. “You have no idea what this means to me.” Jules muffled voice rang out.

“How did you even manage to make that?” Ray asked, drying his eyes, not believing that he just heard his wife’s voice. Glancing over at him, her two cousins finally removed themselves, the three boys poofing away to give them some family privacy. 

“That’s my little secret. I’m just glad you enjoyed it, she wanted you to have that, its what she told me before her passing.” Julie closed the music box, holding it to her chest, wanting to protect it as if it was delicate.

“I can’t thank you enough, [y/n].”

“Don’t worry about it, enjoy it, alright?” Glancing at the clock, she realized it was close to midnight, “We can talk more in the morning. It’s getting late, and I’m drained from my drive.” With nods of agreement, they each went their own way, shutting off lights as they each headed to their own respected rooms. 

Julie placed the music box on her night stand, smiling sadly at it. She was extremely happy to receive such a thoughtful gift. Especially one from her mother. Quickly changing into her pajamas, she couldn’t help but silently make her way over to her cousins room. Knocking gently on the door, before heading in, seeing the light still on.

“What’s up, Jules?” [y/n]’s voice rang out, putting down an old worn out book, pages peaking out every which way, fueling Julies curiosity a little bit. Snapping back to her amused cousin, who had her arms crossed softly,

“I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight, ya know.. catch up a little bit.” Her cousin rose a brow, silently debating before nodding, just as Jules dive bombed on the bed.

“You can stay, as long as you tell me about your little band you got going.” Not even flinching when one of the boys poofed into the room, followed shortly by the other two.


	2. Summer Love part 2

Not even taking her eyes off Julie, she kept an eye on the boys glancing around at her items, the tall blonde one telling the other two they shouldn’t be snooping around.

“Relax Alex, she can’t see us.” The one with the cap told the blonde, making his point by waving his hand infront of her face. Biting the inside of her cheek, it took all her willpower to stay composed and not reach out and snap his wrist. Chuckling to herself when she saw Julie get nervous and frantic, glaring at the boys. 

“The boys are from Sweden, so they’re holograms. Too much science and all behind it to explain.” Was all Julie told her, waving her hands around a little too much. [y/n] simply rose a brow at her strange behavior, before her willpower dissolved when the boy in the leather jacket spotted the book next to her, and a made a move to grab it. Eyes going darker, she didn’t stop herself from reaching out and gripping onto his wrist a little tightly, surprising everyone else in the room.

“Lets not touch that book alright?” Venom could be detected in her voice as her eyes narrowed at him, before letting his wrist go when he made a move to take a few steps back, regrouping with the other two. 

“She can us!?”

“You can see them!?” All of them yelled at the same time, causing her to sigh, knowing damn well the cat was now out of the bag, her own curiosity going on how Julie could see them as well.

“Yes I can see you.” Rolling her eyes, [y/n] snagged the book and put it in a more secure place. “Always have been able to since I got in. I had my suspicions when the other two didn’t make any acknowledgment when they followed you in.” Shrugging nonchalantly as she joined Julie on the bed, chuckling softly as the boys celebrated and started asking questions a mile a minute.

“Enough.” She warned them, causing them to shut up, “An, boundaries boys.” 

“[y/n]..how?” Julie started, causing said girl to look over at her, “Is mom around?” Sitting up lightly, she shook her head, hating to break the news to her.

“No, she isn’t. I’m sorry Julie, she did visit me after she passed. Told me everything that was going on at the time. But, she didn’t stay long she crossed over soon after she got done explaining.” [y/n] explained to her, expecting the worst outcome, but was glad to see how strong she took the news.

“Thank you,” Julie started but stopped when her cousin rose a hand. 

“Don’t thank me, shes proud of you Julie, you’ve become stronger and you got your spark back. She’s happy that you’re doing better, and I have a feeling these three idiots are the solution.” Smirking softly at her cousin as all the three boys, yelled at her for that, causing Julie to chuckle. “So introductions or am I gonna pull some tricks to get it out of yas?” her attention back to the boys standing in front of her bed.

“I’m Alex, this is Reggie and Luke.” The blonde one introduced them, as she nodded.

“Its nice to meet you boys, I’m [y/n], the squirts older cousin.” Smirking softly,

“By a year!” chuckles going around the room as they continued to talk for awhile, getting to know each other more, catching up and talking about anything that came to their minds. Julie ending up passing out a couple hours later, completely exhausted. 

“You boys can stay if you want. But do not touch anything in my bags.” warning them before turning the side light off, settling down in the covers, and letting sleep take over. They glanced at each other, before just teleporting back into the garage, letting the girls rest. 

____________

[y/n] was up before Julie even woke up, clothed in some jean shorts, a flannel over top of her tank top and a beanie. Sipping on some coffee, chatting lightly with Ray as Reggie popped in. Little surprise written on his face, chuckling behind her coffee cup, acting like he wasn’t there for the most part. She had to stop herself from snickering when Reggie got out of hand, making excuses up to Ray.

“So what do you have planned today?” Ray asked, making up two plates of breakfast for Carlos and Julie. 

“Well, I have plans to meet up with a few friends for a little bit.” Shrugging nonchalantly, not quite telling the whole story. Not that either of them needed to know what the real reason was. 

“Alright, just be careful, and try to be home before dinner. Looking forward to your cooking.” Ray smiled at her, before hearing Carlos come down the stairs, Julie not to far behind. [y/n] chuckled, before getting up and placing her cup in the sink,

“I will, don’t worry. You two have fun one your last day of school.” She teased, making her way up to her, and gathering some books, including a few old worn books she warned the boys about. Stuffing them in her bag, she grabbed her keys, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” before she left. The sound of her vehicle fading away. 

___________________  
By the time everyone had gotten home, dinner was already made but no [y/n] was in sight. Julie was the first to notice the note, 

“She said not to wait up, she still had a few things to take care of. But to enjoy the food.” Dropping her bag by the stairs, Carlos placing his bag besides her, they didn’t take long on finishing off the delicious food. Jules realizing what time it was after a little bit, before running off to band practice. But what she saw when she entered was not what she expected. [y/n] was pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself, brows furrowed. 

“Jules! Can you make her stop? She’s been like this for the past two hours!” Alex exclaimed, getting nervous just watching the older Molina. [y/n] snapped out of it when she heard Alex’s voice, a bit confused, not hearing them poof in.

“Shit.. sorry guys.” scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, not realizing she didn’t have the studio to herself anymore. Letting out a sigh as she plopped back onto the couch, knowing eventually one would be curious enough to ask.

“Is everything alright with your friends?” Reggie asked, a bit concerned for the girl as he came to sit next to her, Julie along with the other three coming closer. Ah, there was the curiosity she was waiting for. Faltering, a bit conflicted on if she should tell them the real reason she was in California. Deciding against it, she nodded,

“Everything is fine with them, just a little problem came up and we all are trying to figure out the best way to fix it.” She explained, before her phone started going off. Groaning, she knew who it was, excusing herself as she left the studio, grabbing her bag on the way out. Leaving the others to glance at each other, 

“I’ll talk to her later, right now. Let’s get practice started.” Julie clapped her hands together, snapping the boys out of whatever thoughts they were in, as they each went to their respected instruments. Soon after, music flowed through out into the streets, reaching her cousins ears. Smiling softly as she leaned against her jeep, half paying attention to the person on the other end of the line. 

“I’m going to send Willie over. Caleb shouldn’t know who are you, like he does me. Hopefully Willie can give you more information.” 

“Fair enough, I’ll send you my location for him. I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” [y/n] replied, quickly sending her location to her friend, 

“Got it. I’ll let him know. Thanks [y/n].” 

“Don’t thank me just yet, thank me once we take care of this prick.” Smirking softly as the males voice chuckled, before they hung up. Letting her hand fall to her side, she sighed looking up at the color changing sky. Grabbing the bag of books, she climbed on top of the hood, she rummaged through till she found the one she was looking for. Grabbing a pen, she opened the book to the page that had Caleb Covington written on the top of the page. Little bits of information started underneath, not much that she could work with, but she hoped this Willie boy knew some more information.


	3. Summer Love part 3

It didn’t take long before a skater boy came rolling past, stopping right in front of her. Flickering her eyes over at him, she took in his appearance, definitely fit the description Rex had described, now it was just time to get some information out of him. 

“Willie right?” The boy nodded, a little unsure, hoping he was making the right decision. 

“I’m [y/n]. Its nice to meet you.” Giving him a soft smile, reassuring him you weren’t a threat, as you watched his eyes flicked to the closed garage, hearing the band play. 

“Don’t worry about them, they’ll be in there for least another hour. But, let’s get down to business shall we?” Patting the spot next to her, he hopped up.

“Rex caught me up with what your little group plans on doing for everyone trapped.” He started, glancing down at her notes, a little impressed so far. “I don’t know how much help I can be, but if it gets everyone, myself and Callie free, I’m all in.” She chuckled at his happiness at that,

“Glad I’ll be able to help, hes been on our radar for a few years now, and he needs taken care.” Simply stating, before asking him all kinds of questions that was relatable to what Caleb’s were and how they worked. Writing down all he knew, she hummed, quite satisfied at the newfound information. Unaware to them that practice had ended, and quite unaware of the four figures watching them from the studio. Millions of questions going through their minds, only snapping out of it when [y/n] snapped the book close, thanking Willie for the information.

“Hopefully we can get this situation taken care of quickly.” Jumping off the hood, she rose a brow when she saw the band.

“Can we help you guys with something?” Willie turned to see the newcomers, giving a small wave to Alex, Jules being confused since she couldn’t see who she was talking to.   
“You knowing so many ghosts is a big mystery to me [y/n].” Julie simply stated, causing the older Molina to shrug, 

“In all do time, I’ll reveal why. But if you’ll excuse me, I got some work to do. Thank you meeting me so quickly Willie.” Patting him on the shoulder, she turned after grabbing her bag, she nodded to Julie to come along to give them some privacy. 

“See you boys later, have fun with Willie, Alex!” [y/n] smirked, before the two took off back to the house, leaving two blushing boys behind, and two snickering.

“What did [y/n] need to talk to you about? I didn’t even think she knew to many ghosts.” the blonde asked, a little cautious of what the newcomers intentions were. Were they good? Bad? Alex couldn’t help but ask Willie.

“Just some tourists spots and what not. Had to warn her about staying away from Caleb too. He’s not too fond of her kind.” Willie explained, scratching the back of his nervously, keeping the real reason a secret for the time being, not needing her to come after him in a bad way, especially with needing her help.

“Her kind?” the confused boys asked, causing the skater to chuckle.

“You’ll have to ask her about it, I gotta go before Caleb gets suspicious. Ill see you later tonight Alex.” was all the skater said before riding away from the trio. 

“Is anyone else curious of [y/n] now, and what shes hiding?” Luke turned to his best friends, each giving their own form of agreement. 

“What do we do about it though? We can’t just exactly confront her about it.” Alex pointed out the only flaw. 

“Can always ask, Julie? She may know?” and with that in mind, they made their way up to their singers room, only to be met with both girls. Sighing softly, [y/n] rolled her eyes softly catching Luke’s eyes for a moment,

“We’ll talk more about this tomorrow, night Jules.” Smiling softly at Julie, when she wished her a good night, walking past the boys and out of her cousins room. The brown haired girl turned to her band mates with a rose brow.

“Who exactly is your cousin, Julie?” Luke’s blunt question took them all by surprise, especially the girl they were asking. Narrowing her eyes, Julie glared at them, the boys holding their hands up in defense before making their intentions clearer.

“What the idiot meant to say is, how is she able to see, hear, and even know more ghosts?” Alex said, not even bothering with Luke’s slight protest. Her glare easing up a little, as she thought about it. She too was curious to know as well,

“We’d have to talk to her about it. I never asked her about it, because this is the first time I’ve seen her in years.” She murmured, before her eyes going wide, a thought coming to mind. The book her grandfather used to have. 

“The book..” murmuring to herself, unaware the boys heard her.

“A book?” Reggie asked the question they were all thinking, confusion going on between the three.

“What’s a book got to do with this?” The boys sitting wherever they could, hoping someone would explain it to them.

“It’s not just a book, but an old worn out book our grandfather kept. I can’t remember much, but it definitely had supernatural in it.” She tried thinking back to what exactly was in the book, but was coming up with blanks. “I don’t know where the book went, it disappeared one day.” Frowning, as she groaned, plopping back on her bed.

“Doesn’t [y/n] have a bunch of old worn books? Do you think one of them could be your grandfathers?” Alex ran a hand through his hair, knowing exactly what his friends now planned on doing.

“Guys, no. We can’t invade her privacy like this. Did you forget she told us not to open any of them?” The drummer tried to reason with them all, Julie taking his side instantly.

“Boundaries guys. Don’t go making her mad alright? Respect her privacy. I’ll talk to her about it in the morning and we’ll get to the bottom of this.” After a few minutes they had no choice but to oblige to her wishes. Knowing one way or another, they were gonna find out just what [y/n] was hiding from them, and they hoped it wouldn’t end up a disaster. 

-_____-

To say the next morning was eventful, would’ve been an understatement. [y/n] had woken up and gotten around to do her daily things, and the last thing she had to do was gather up her books to start working on helping Willie out. Only to find out, all her books were missing, and she was furious.

“Julie!” Her voice rang out, startling the poor girl awake, as her door was slammed open. Julie rubbed her eyes, looking over at her angry cousin, and instantly knew the boys had something to do with this. 

“My books are missing, the ones I specifically told them not to look in.” Eyes going darker, as Alex and Reggie poofed in, seeing the look on [y/n]’s face, told them all they needed to know. Two sets of eyes locked onto the two boys, one seething and the other disappointed. 

“Where are my/her books?” The girls questioned at the same time, [y/n] taking a couple steps closer to them, as they tried to hide behind Julie.

“We don’t know!” [y/n] growled, not liked being lied to,

“Either tell me, or you won’t ever be able to play your instruments again.” Her voice was low, threatening, as the boys shivered from her tone, before coughing it up that Luke had took them while they’ve slept. Eyes ablaze, she quickly turned around and made her way towards the studio, Julie scrambling to get out of bed to follow behind her pissed off cousin.

Slamming the studio doors open, a gust of wind blew in, the atmosphere chilling with the new arrival. All the books were open with papers scattered around. Luke jumped up, eyes going wide when he realized he was caught red handed. Alex and Reggie poofing in off to the side, Julie finally catching up next to her cousin. With a flick of her wrist, the papers nestled themselves back in the pages they belonged to, the books shutting and flying back into her bag, which was laid next to his feet.

“Give me one good reason, I shouldn’t break your nose.” She snarled out, walking towards him like a predator stalking their prey, ready to tear him apart. What she didn’t expect though, was the fire that was slowly rising in his eyes.

“Who exactly are you, [y/n].” Luke was never the one who liked someone who kept secrets away from him, or his friends. The other three could only watch, not knowing how to handle the ticking time bomb in the room. Chuckling darkly, her eyes narrowed even more at him, growing darker shade of blue.

“Medium, psychic, witch. I can be whatever you want. I’m sure you figured that all out when you snooped through my books.” Standing now toe to toe with Luke, who was slowly lost at words.

“Don’t touch my belongings again without my permission, or something will happen. An, you will not like the outcome of it, I promise you that.” She warned, grabbing her bag by his feet and putting it on one of her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she gave him some credit, no ones ever stood up to her before, especially not a cute ghost like Luke. Eyes widening slowly at the thought, she shook her head, before falling back into the chair. Groaning, as she ran a hand down her face, taking a few deep breaths.

“I should storm out of here, and be pissed off. But I figured this would happen with three curious little ghosts haunting around. Sit, all of you.” Placing her bag by her feet, she waited till they all had sat down. “First off, congrats Luke. You’re the first one to stand up to me when I’ve been fired up” Rolling her eyes softly when she saw the small grin on his face, looking completely unaffected by her threat a few mere minutes ago. 

“[y/n].. what are those books? Is grandfathers one of them.” Jules curiosity rang out in the quiet room, the girl nodding to the question.

“Aye, his is one of the many books I have. It explains why you can see ghosts now Julie. It runs in the family, kinda. It skips the males in the house now, for some odd reason but. Congrats on unlocking your sixth sense.” Sending her a small smile, before eyeing the boys. “Its a pain sometimes, but I’m glad your first time dealing with it, is with these fellas.” gesturing to the three of them, proud smiles on their faces as the girls rolled their eyes.

“Now.. these books here, are whats going to help my friends and I, put Caleb down a few pegs.” The boys froze and glanced at each other, fueling her curiosity before it clicked. “You three made a damn deal with him didn’t you?” She growled lowly, knowing there was now more at stake than just Willie, Callie and everyone else trapped.

“We didn’t know it at the time! We just shook his hand and it was there.” Alex explained, causing her to furrow her brows, confused.

“Caleb just doesn’t give his mark to just anyone unless they’re a threat to him.” 

“You learned all that just from those books?” Reggie asked, causing Julie to nudge him hard in the stomach, 

“Obviously shes been getting information from someone about him.” Her words clicked in their minds, she was getting her information from Willie.

“Willie’s been giving you information hasn’t he? Is that why he was here yesterday?” Alex started freaking out a little, knowing if he got caught, something bad would happen to him. [y/n] got up when Alex started pacing, placing a hand on his shoulder,

“Look, Alex, that’s one of the reasons I’m here. Caleb has been out of control with power hungry in a sense. Willie got a hold of my friend as a last resort to help get his soul back along with others. They don’t wanna be under his thumb anymore, they wanna be them and free. My friends and I are the only ones who can set them free. Trust me on this, we’ll set your boyfriend free.” Smirking softly when the boys cheeks flushed pink at the last part, as Alex tried to deny it, the boys chuckle in the background.

“How do you plan on stopping him?” Stopping in front of Luke, she rose a brow down at his question,

“We pretty much have a good idea on how we’re going to stop him. But, we’re missing the final piece before we can even begin the plan.” Running a hand through her hair, she sat next to Luke on the arm piece of the couch. “If we can figure out where it is, we can set them all free, including you three.”   
Silence fell over the group for a few minutes, before they heard Ray call to them that breakfast was done, and to come eat before it got cold. Heaving themselves off their seats, and grabbing her bag, she stopped by the door, Julie a few feet in front of her,

“Well, now that you know why I’m here. Stay out of my things without permission. Last warning.” Warning them, eyes lingering on Luke’s figure a little longer than the other two, who gave into submission along with Luke.


	4. Summer Love Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Love: Julie’s older cousin comes for a summer visit from the east coast, unaware of just what she’s going to get herself into, while helping out. But she’s got a secret of her own, one she’s hid from most of the family, and it includes her 6th sense. Will she be able to help save the ghost band from their curse or will it all blow up in their faces? Especially when a summer love blossoms between one of the ghost boys and herself.

A few days had passed since the accident in the studio, [y/n] staying away from the boys most of the time, being buried in her books. Being stuck in group calls with her other four friends, who were putting in their input as they finalized the plan. Julie, had stayed away from her cousin, being busy with rehearsals most of the day, the only time they’d hang out with the boys is later at night. They had been a nice distraction she desperately needed at the moment, along with growing closer to Luke. Growing completely frustrated on trying to figure out where and how to find the final piece, the books having very little information in them. Growling softly to herself, she flung her arms, the books flying through the air as they landed with a thud around her.   
“Everything alright, [y/n]?” Closing her eyes, she hung her head in between her arms from their perch on the kitchen table. Glancing up, she took in her cousins worried look, not even bothering with worrying about the boys concern.  
“I’m fine, Jules.” Both girls knew she was lying through her teeth, but the one never questioned it, knowing how stressed the other had become in the past few days. “Just..”  
“Overworked?”  
“Burnt out?” Rolling her eyes as they all called something out to her, before feeling someones hands on her shoulder, rubbing them softly as she hung her head again, muscles relaxing lightly.  
“Gee.. feel the love guys.” Murmuring softly, flickering her wrist once more as the books and papers went back to normal. Coming to rest beside her, all of them murmuring at once that they’d never get used to that. Shaking her head softly, she sat in the chair next to her, letting Luke’s hands continue to relax her muscles.  
“How’s the rehearsal for your gig tomorrow going?” [y/n] softly asked, trying to change the subject onto something else to redirect her mind. The boys grinned, Reggie going off on how it was going so well, but she could detect something was bothering them, and had a feeling it had to do with Caleb. Julie caught her cousins look, giving her a reassuring smile, before asking the boys to give them a little bit of privacy. In return they, Reggie and Luke, whined, as Luke held on closer to [y/n]. Rolling her blue eyes, she reassured him it was fine and that she’d come find them all later to hang out like normal. He smiled softly in return, kissing the side of her head, murmuring he’d be looking forward to it, before disappearing with the rest of the guys. 

“Alright, what’s going on with the boys?” Julie took a seat next to her, letting her eyes aim at the counter, already feeling like her heart was gonna break just with how her cousin was acting. Jules fidgeted for a few moments, trying to figure out the best way to tell her, before just ripping the band aid off.

“They figured out what their unfinished business was,” Letting out a sigh, Julie turned to her cousin, “Its playing at the Orpheum.” [y/n] could only take in the information being told to her, heart breaking in two, trying not to show it. She knew, she shouldn’t have fallen for the guitarist. Knowing it’d lead to just heartbreak. They were two different people, one living and the other a ghost. A situation without a happy ending. 

“I see.. and that’s where you guys are playing tomorrow right?” Murmuring, glancing over at Julie, knowing she was breaking on the inside too. The boys becoming like older brothers to her. 

“Yeah..” Silence fell over the two of them, each dwelling in their own thoughts. [y/n] feeling like she failed to save the boys, failing Luke, hitting hard. Her hands trembling slightly, before feeling Jules place her hands on top of hers. 

“You didn’t fail them, cous. We both knew the day would come, they’d cross over and leave us for good.” Jules own eyes tearing up, blinking away the tears.

“I did fail them Jules. The power I’m looking for is called, Light of Life.” Taking a shaky breath to calm herself down before continuing. “The Light of Life, gives the ghosts an option.. They’re faced with the decision to either return to the living or they can cross over. That was all I got out of grandfathers book.” Letting her forehead rest on the table, she closed her eyes, biting her lip in attempt to muffle her sudden cries. Julie gasped, covering her mouth, her own tears falling as she latched onto [y/n]. 

“You want them to stay.. you’re totally in love with Luke aren’t you..” She whispered, finally figuring it all out. On why she felt she failed the boys, “I’m so happy for you, you deserve the happiness.”

“Jules.. I’m not going to be able to be happy, they’re crossing over tomorrow. There won’t ever be a Luke and I after that. He’ll be gone and I’ll be stuck in the living helping ghosts cross over, until my unfortunate death.” Pointing out, knowing how quickly she forgot the little issue. Both of them staying quiet for the time after, unaware that they had three little ghosts listening in on their conversation. Neither of the three knew what to say, or even do to console the two girls. Their hearts twisting at the painful thoughts of hurting the two people that had come very dear to them. With a snap of their fingers, they were back in the studio.

“Come on, lets get some sleep. You got a big day tomorrow.” Smiling softly down at the girl, both agreed that the sleep could possibly help ease their emotions. Grabbing the bag, [y/n] followed her up the stairs, bidding each other a good night as they each went into their respected rooms.   
“Jules.. if you ever need comfort tonight, door will be unlocked.” Her cousin told her, as the curly haired girl quietly thanked her. Shutting the doors behind them, [y/n] placed her bag by the bed, falling back against it, lost in her thoughts. She shouldn’t be selfish, she shouldn’t have gotten attached to Luke. She shouldn’t have let herself fall for a ghost. Letting out a sigh, she stayed quiet, hearing Flynn and Julie talking in the room over. Smiling softly at their friendship, she missed the friendship she had with Callie. Deciding to get some air, she grabbed her keys, telling the two girls she’d be back later, before making her way downstairs and out the door. Slamming the jeep door shut, she turned the jeep on and before backing out, not noticing the peeking heads from inside the studio watch her leave. 

“She’s gonna be fine you guys, she has her own method of madness of coping.” Julie reassured, coming into the studio, and seeing their defeated forms, especially Luke’s. 

“She seemed really upset thought, Jules.” Julie shook her head, letting out a sigh.

“Look, boys. She’s going through an emotional roller coaster. She’s figuring out her feelings for Luke, dealing with stress with this whole ordeal, and she’s a mess with missing her best friend who passed away and is apparently under Caleb’s control.” She tried explaining to the boys, to hopefully help them see just how much pressure was on her cousin. 

“Why hasn’t she said anything to us about it?” Alex frowned, the other two silently agreeing, although they all knew the reason.

“Because it’d be pointless with you boys crossing over tomorrow. That, and she’s always been secretive with her life that past few years. She doesn’t know how to really open up to people.” She explained some more, before hearing the jeep pull back in. Luke poofed out suddenly, leaving the other three confused. 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t make things worse.” 

[y/n] rose a brow when she heard a poof, and Luke sitting in the passenger seat. Nothing was said between the two as she turned the jeep off, leaving the keys in as she gathered everything else up. 

“If you’re here to talk about feelings and things, I suck at it, so you won’t get far.” Was all she said, before he reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and giving it a squeeze. 

“I’m not good with my feelings or opening up either..” letting out a sigh, he looked over at her, a little hesitant with the next part, “We heard you girls talking about us leaving.. if we had the choice, we wouldn’t. We love it here, we can play music, we make people happy.” Excitement was in his voice, as [y/n] smiled softly, knowing he was speaking the truth. “An, I have you here. You’ve made it even better, when we you popped in those few weeks ago, changing everyones lives around.” They talked for a while more, just holding hands and squeezing them. Talking about everything and anything they could, just to help ease the distraction of tomorrows events.

“Your mother would be so proud of you, Jules. You look gorgeous.” Both, Flynn and [y/n] told her, smiling so proudly at the girl. Watching her finish up the makeup as they snacked on the complementary food. [y/n] not paying attention as they started to talk about the boys and tonight. Only snapping out of it when she heard Julie run out, Flynn trying to catch up with her but never catching up. 

“She’ll be fine, probably her nerves.” Flynn waved her hand, but [y/n] knew it was more of than that. She didn’t say anything as they walked to the side of the stage. The girls taken back after a few when she stormed back in, her mothers favorite flower in her hand, saying it was a sign. [y/n] smiled brightly, knowing that was exactly what Jules needed as she went on stage. Everyone was watching as she started to play and sing. The little gnawing feeling going away when they saw Alex pop in, followed by Reggie. Confused glances went around the small group when Luke started glitching in, before finally showing himself. Luke sent a small wink [y/n]’s way, causing the girl to chuckle and blush softly as, Flynn and herself danced along with everyone else.


End file.
